The Heart to Play
by freiaofsweetsongsandmelody
Summary: The first ever Illbleed Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic! *In the story, there is a summary. It was too long to put here* Major violence, use of drugs/alcohol, and swearing! Rating might go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Illbleed. Claimer: I do own the plot line, though.  
  
A/N: Since this description is really long, I could not post it on the site. I hope you take time to read this - What would happen if the cast of Illbleed met the YGO cast? Trouble. Why does Michel (pronounced Michelle) keep going to Domino? Who knew that Randy had a drinking problem? Why does Yami think that Eriko is part of the prophecy? Is Jounouchi falling in love with Eriko? Why the hell would someone wanna kidnap Kevin? And where did that Millennium Eye go to? Rated PG-13 for blood, violence, and Michel's swearing habit. Rating may go up. Pairings: (love triangle!) Yami/Eriko/Jou, Michel/Pegasus (match made in Heaven), Kevin/Tea. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Dammit!" 17 year old Eriko Christi said as she kicked a demon following her and her friends square in the face. After she had beat the sh*t out of it, she stabbed it with Kevin's sword.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Randy and Kevin both shouted.  
  
But Eriko wasn't happy about it. "Guys," she started, "have you noticed something wrong with Michel lately?"  
  
They both shrugged, "Not really."  
  
Idiots! Really, they were. Something was OBVIOUSLY wrong with Michel, and Eriko was determined to find out what.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Michel walked around Domino. She didn't know what she was looking for, but something had always made her come back. She knew, deep in her heart, that her best friend and worst enemy Eriko Christi was always worried about her.  
  
"She doesn't have to be," Michel muttered, "I can look after myself."  
  
Then, she heard voices. They were coming from behind her. She spun on her heel and followed the voices until she saw a bunch of boys and two girls playing with cards.  
  
'I came all this way?!' Michel said, 'Dammit all.' She was about to go back to Eriko, Kevin, and Randy, but something gold caught her eye. (If you're a big Illbleed fan, in 'The Homerun Goes To Death', Michel is ADDICTED to gold.)  
  
She walked over to where they all were. That's when she saw Ryou and his Millennium Ring. She NEEDED to have it. After all, it was gold. "Excuse me," she asked politely to Ryou, "can I ask you a favour?"  
  
Ryou turned around to see a pretty girl with short, whipped green hair, lovely eyes, and a charming smile. Who could resist? "Sure," he said without hesitation.  
  
"Follow me." Michel led them to a deserted alley. Ryou looked worried. "This won't hurt a bit," Then suddenly, she socked him in the face, reeling him to the ground. She was about to grab the Ring, but a flash of light from it made Michel cover her eyes.  
  
But there was another thing that was gold. It must have fallen out of his pocket or something. She grabbed it and ran to where Eriko was.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eriko, Randy, and Kevin walked in to their 'secret hide out'. Eriko looked dazed, Randy was looking in a mirror, and Kevin was looking at his watch.  
  
"Eriko!" she had heard her name being called. Eriko looked up to see Michel standing right in front of her.  
  
"Michel! I'm so glad you've come back!"  
  
Michel smiled an evil grin, something gold flashed on her face. Since when did Michel wear earings? But it wasn't an earing.  
  
"What's that-" Eriko was cut off by Michel.  
  
"Randy, Kevin, you two don't really need to be here. I just want to talk to Eriko, alone."  
  
They both exited. "So Eriko," Michel began, "What do you think of my new fashion?"  
  
Eriko looked past the green hair to see a golden eye. Horrified, Eriko stepped back.  
  
"There's really nothing to be afraid of." But Eriko wasn't so sure.  
  
"Michel, could you please take that thing out? It's a little freaky."  
  
"Oh yeah, of course. But let me just see how it works, first." A light came out of the eye and hit Eriko, smashing her into a wall. Blood poured down her cheek. 


End file.
